Reality Vs Wizard Life
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Katie Rose Falmea was a girl who was one day completely normal, going to an average high school, the next day, a WIZARD? Turns out, her friend Max is too, and they will be going full force to wizard city together to face an abnormal life.
1. The News

Reality Life

introduction

I slammed shut my book. The bus had finally pulled toward my house. I grabbed my bag and jammed my book into it.

"Bye Ash!" I told my friend.

"Bye, Kat!" Ashley told me. I hopped off my bus and ran home as fast as I could. The neighborhood was quiet, but that was no match for Ms. Willow's home. She was always so quiet and mysterious and didn't talk much. Theres only one thing I hear her talk about. Wizards? Are they real? Or not? I don't think so. But shes like, 99, so I wouldn't blame her for something like that…

As soon as I opened my front door I rushed up to my room. I pulled off the knee socks that were part of my school uniform. I threw my deep blue bag on my head and started reading my book again. Heh, Harry Potter. I'd read the series over and over again. It was extremely addicting. Poor Voldemort, harry, did you have to kill him?

I heard the door open and close quietly. My dad walked upstairs.

"Katie, I need to talk to you…"

"Yeah, dad?" I sat up and crossed my legs.

"close your book. And when talking to your father, say yes."

"Yes, dad."

"Ok, so you know how Ms. Willow believes in wizards?"

"Yeah? … oops, yes?"

"well, she wasn't lying. They're real."

I gasped. "SO THE OLD LUNATIC IS RIGHT?"

"Yes. And please respect your elders."

"Ok…"

"And Katie, you are a wizard."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. And your mother isn't dead. She is a wizard professor. And she lives in ravenwood which is in wizard city which is where you will be moving."

"IM NOT SWITCHING SCHOOLS! IM NOT MOVING! IM NOT LEAVING ASHLEY OR MAXIMA OR ANYONE ELSE!"

"Katie, you will only be leaving Ashley. Maxima is also a wizard."

"But what will we say?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Tomorrow your cleaning out your locker and saying goodbye to everyone. Then on Thursday your packing up and your mother will pick you up."

"But Max will be my only friend!"

"Youll make new friends, Katie. I know you will. You have something about you."

"What kind of wizard am I?"

"Fire. Just like your mother.

"Max?"

"Death."

I shuddered. She does have something dark about her.

"now lets go have dinner. Then off to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.

**AN: gosh. Its been a while since ive had a story on this archive. Ive been busy in the Alvin and the chipmunks archive. Anyways hopefully you still enjoy this story. This Katie Rose is nothing like the last one. First of all, she has no relation to ambrose. Shes more annoying and she is/was a sophomore in high school. I only own:**

**Katie Rose Falmea**

**Adam Falmea (dad)**

**Max Shields**

**And Ashley Ross who is going to be in the story still, but not as much.**

**Other characters: **

**Haley Shadowsong.**

**Plz submit characters and hope you enjoyed. **

**Submit every bit of info you have. And feel free if you don't have an account to leave some other way of contacting you other than review or through the story.**

**Further chapters rated T for minor language.**

**Thanks to everyone :D**


	2. The Headmaster and the random friend

Chapter 2

"Ugh the worst day ever…" Max and I said. Her black hair was straighter than ever. Her mom always straightens her hair for stuff like this.

"I can't believe we have to leave this school and Ashley…. And go to some wizard school." Max said.

"I guess we'll have to tell her we were both transferred to new schools." I said sadly.

"I guess." We turned around to see Ashley crying. She had overheard everything we said.

"Your wizards? And your leaving? Both of you?" She said.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave, but we'll be back for holidays." I said.

"You're my only friends!"

"You'll make new ones!"

"Yeah right," Ashley said. "I'll help you clean out your lockers."

Magnets. Gone. Photos. Away. Mirror. Cya. Comb. Adios. Dry erase board? Bye.

I gave everything except the photos and the comb to Ashley.

"You could use some things in your locker. And hey, I'll copy the photos and give them to you when I get back."

"me too," Max said.

"well we better go, Max," I said quietly.

"Yeah," she said.

Ashley, Max, and I hugged for a final time.

_Don't look back. Your not going to cry here. Not now._

I knew that Max was thinking the same thing. But we couldn't help it. We looked back and waved.

Then we started crying. My pale blue eyes filled with tears. Max's green eyes did also. That was the first time I saw Max cry. Maybe she DID have a soft side?

~Thursday

Wow. My room was half empty. I stripped my sheets and folded them into a suitcase. I dropped a lot of things into a box that said: to Ash

And right after I finished packing I heard a loud sound coming from downstairs.

"KATIE, YOUR MOTHERS HERE!"

I took a last look at my room before I rushed downstairs with my things.

My mom, lets say, was not how I imagined her. Her hair was fire shaped, it literally was flaming, and it was orange? Where did I get my blonde hair? My dads was brown!

My mothers dress was long, and again, orange.

"well, Katie, its been a while. Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um yes…"

" grab onto my arm. You cant teleport yet. I will teach you when we get there."

"Ok…Bye dad!" I hugged him, then I grabbed onto my mom.

And we vanished in a puff of smoke.

"All right, Katie, I will teach you how to teleport. You have to think of where you want to go. Really hard. But come right back, please."

_Ashley's house!_

I fell down inside her living room. Ashley stared at me.

"KAT!"

'Hi Ash. Listen, this was just a test teleport but now I can visit you a lot. Don't worry, I'm sure Max is going to come here too. Keep in touch!"

"Bye Kat!'

"Bye."

And I teleported away.

"Katie, I told you to come right back!"

"Sorry, I went to say hi to a friend."

"a mortal?"

"Yeah, uh yes, whats the big deal? She knows and she can keep a secret!"

"Mortals aren't supposed to know, period! That's why you thought I was dead!"

"But dad isn't a wizard…."

"he has the exception because he's my spouse."

"Ok?"

"Don't tell any more friends, Katie."

"yes, mom. My friend Max is over there, can I go see her?"

"of course."

"Hey Max! whos your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Haley. Shes in the death school too."

"Cool, I'm Katie," I said.

"Okie dokie, Chica! Mind if I call you Kat?"

"Sure… but you don't look Spanish… are you a quarter Spanish or something?

"No, I just like trying out my accents. I also like British, indeed."

"Okay?" -sweatdrop-

"Hey its almost lunchtime, you have to meet Ambrose before you can eat." Haley told us.

"Why? And who the heck is Ambrose?" I asked

"The Headmaster. And you have to or else you cant do ANYTHING here.

"Well that's stupid." Max said.

"Tell meh about it…" Haley laughed.

"Katie guess what." Max said unexcitedly.

"What?"

"You guys have to start at level 0. You have to pass a test before you can be level one."

"Whats the test?" I asked.

"oh it's a test about your opinion, but you HAVE to end up with your school as the result. Its really annoying! I got life twice!"

"Well maybe your supposed to be life…"

"I don't think so… my dad is death and my mom was life…."

"Was?"

"She died when I was 6."

"Oh…sorry. I thought mine was dead until two days ago."

"Daughter of the professor?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind." Haley smiled. "I'll take you two to the headmaster. Then I have to go eat."

"wait.." Max said.

"Yeah, Max?" Haley said.

"Do we get lunch or not?"

"Yeah you do, but while your taking the test."

~2 minutes later

"Hey, Haley, why couldn't we just teleport in there?"

"The professor doesn't like surprise visits. Its so crowded in there you could give someone a head banger." She said in a British accent. "All right, we're here, I better be getting my lunch. Cya!"

"Bye!" Max and I waved.

"hey Max, wouldn't Ash be getting out of school now?"

"Yeah, but this school starts at ten and gets out at one. Its four o'clock. We get out of school 3 hours earlier than her. And we go in 3 hours later than her. This school isn't too bad."

"yeah, I guess…"

"OH!" an old man… all right an elder man. (respect to the elders. I KNOW dad, ok?)

So an elder man was walking towards us.

"Katie? Maxima?" he said.

"yes, that's us."

"Come into my office girls, no ones in there…"

We walked In. "Hey, professor, where did you get such a realistic toy owl?"

"IM NOT A TOY! IM REAL!"

"AH!" Max and I said. "He.. he talks? What kind of creepy dream IS this?"

"Sorry for the mix up girls. This is my owl, gamma. And yes he talks. And no, this isn't a dream….

"Sure feels like it…"

**AN: Yeah, so im kinda rusty with the whole wizard101 thing… and yes, ive changed a few things in this. Like, they take the test after they find out what kind of wizard they are instead of taking the test before it. I know, ok? Thanks to my CREEPY sister -.- DrakeFan077 and Forgotten Rozez, AKA Haley for reviewing. **

**Submit OC's if you want.**

**Coming up next: Katie and Max take the test. Katie goes to the fire school and STRANGE things happen :P find out soon! Requests for sneak peeks are only if you have already submitted OC's. so unless your name is Haley you wont possibly be getting a sneak peek unless you submit an OC to appear in chapter 4. So submit now so I can give you sneak peeks! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101, Kingsisle does. If I did, and if Kingsisle is reading this, I would add a few things to wizard101**

**-holiday parties**

**-a summer and end of the year dance **

**-ballroom**

**-slow dancing **

**-dancing that doesn't make us look stupid**

**-ability to change your characters looks**

**-ability to say Hug, whats wrong with saying that? Its not like anythings wrong with it! It's a 'family game' and whats more family than hugging? I mean, seriously!**

**Dear Kingsisle:**

**Please take these ideas to mind. My sister, and her friend Emma EmeraldBlossom want to say innocent things that you block. Yes, they want to be able to say hug. Nothings wrong with it! Im sure a lot of people have other things theyd want to say about all the things we cant say! I mean, its not like we're not going to abuse it! At least most of us wont… but please be considering this….**

**Sincerely,**

**A wizard **

**Katie Rose**

**Hey everyone, plz review with your thoughts. Thank you.**


	3. The Tour and the Jerk

Chapter 3

"all right, girls, here are your tests." Ambrose said.

"Easy, piece of cake," Max told me.

I knew what answers I had to give to be fire, I would just write those, no way was I going to take the test again and again…

Favorite Animal: Dragon

What is the most powerful?: Volcano, definitely.

~many questions later:

"You ARE a fire student." Ambrose told me.

Heheh…

"and you Max, are a death student indeed." We both grinned.

"Good job girls. Here are the keys to your dormitories, Katie, yours is floor 50, room 5. Maxima, yours is floor 51, room 7. Katie, here is your uniform, your school colors are red and orange. Maxima, yours is black and red. Here you go girls." Ambrose told us. Boy, he sure did talk fast  
>"Thanks," and I teleported to my room.<p>

The room I entered was large and empty. The walls were gray and looked like crap.

"They couldn't think to at least do one layer of paint in here?"

I opened my luggage. I looked around the room until I saw a bed, sheet less. I put my pink and purple sheets and blankets on it and plopped down and read harry potter. I guess I'd get my paint later.

Then I looked around again… did I mention it was crappy? Maybe I should get my paint? Hmmm….. I don't even think they have a good variety….. well, I'd go and look.

Just as I sat up a loud knock came and well, I kind of fell off my bed. Haha…

"Who is it?"

"Emily!"

"Emily who?"

"Ugh im the new student guide. You're new, for sure if you don't know who I am."

-silence-

"Did you teleport away? Im coming in!"

She kicked the door down.

"Uh… sorry…" she lifted her wand and placed the door back into its sockets.

"You couldn't just teleport in?" I asked.

"Um…no, I have to have a key."

"well THAT'S stupid."

"Tell me about it, Ambrose is getting so old he can't even jinx the doors…."

"Haha…" I said.

"Alright, I take it your Katie….Falmea? oh so your mother's your teacher! I know how it feels.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Um, never mind. But you know Haley? The death Student?

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"That's my sister." Emily told me.

"Oh, coolio…"

"Coolio? Seriously?"

"Yeah…."

"Anyways, we better go. Its my job to give all new students tours of wizard city."

"Fine, fine. But they couldn't come up with a better name?"

"I don't know, Ambrose wasn't the first Headmaster. Lets go, before I knock your door down…."

"Ok! Geez!"

"Ok, so this is Ravenwood. Right here is the life school, and that's the storm school, and the fire school where you'll be going, um… the myth school, the actual balance school is in Krokotopia, but this guy has all the spells you need if you choose balance as your secondary school…this is the ice school…" 

"Whats that?" I stared at the empty space. It was next to the myth school….

"Um, that's the place the death school used to be at. Death students learn from this guy."

"I HAVE A BLOODY NAME!" he said.

"Ok, fine, his name is Marlon."

"What happened to the death school?" I asked Emily.

"Um…." Marlon and her exchanged looks. "No one knows…."

I knew that was a lie, but I let it go. I'd ask Max later.

"all right, that's all in Ravenwood… oh look! Theres Matt! He's the highest level in your class. He just doesn't like the hard stuff."

"Haha…"

"Ok, next is the commons. Not to be mean, but everyone there waits for the new people… they make fun of them when I pass by with a new kid."

"Crap. That's just lovely."

We came out of the tunnel, and sure enough-

"LOOK! IT'S A NEW GIRL! HAHAHA!"

"god… I can tell, shes gonna be a bossy one…. All blondes are."

"Shes a hotty!"  
>-whistle-<p>

"Ok, you were right, I was made fun of for being a new girl, called bossy, and… wait, what the hell? Im a hotty? Wow… this is quite a school…."

"I know."

"Ok, that's it, im gonna go shopping, for some paint."

"you don't hear that everyday. Ok, see ya around Katie."

I was in the housing shop and I got some purple paint for my room. Then I walked outside and saw this legendary life calling out: IM KYLE LEGENDFLAME, THE ULTIMATE LEGEND, THE LEGEND THAT'LL CREAM YOUR ASS!"

I walked away, but in the nick of time he saw me and walked up to me. "HEY, LOOK! IT'S A NEWBIE NOOB!"

What a jerk. I walked slowly away and shrugged it off. He'd pay for it when he's in hell. And when im the sweet angel, in heaven. Haha…. I couldn't wait for this day…

**AN: OK! I know ive been gone for a while, but ive had writers block. We all have some of those days, right? SUBMIT OC'S! oh and if it wasn't for the owner of haley, I wouldn't of gotten to update for u all! so a special shout out to "Cry With Me"**

**Yes, I know, im swearing a lot. But its not bad, im just trying to make this seem non babyish.**

**Shout out to DrakeFan077, yes, I know u live with me but I wanted u to read this. Thank u for being an awesome sister! Shes Emily **

**Ok, so just submit oc's and reviews by clicking this little button! See? Right down….**

**To where the gap of the arrow is :D ^ yeah, there. BYE!**


End file.
